


Afraid of the Forest

by rotaisho500



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaisho500/pseuds/rotaisho500
Summary: Dipper hasn't been back to Gravity Falls in five years. He had other things to do with his life and reliving Weirdmageddon was not on his bucket list. However, Mabel has been going back every summer for the past four summers. She knows what has changed, Dipper does not.The summer of both the twins turning 18, Dipper had finally decided to go back to Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, he didn't really want to. But his Grunkles were getting older so he figured he should see them for what could be the last summer ever in their lives.There is a surprise in store for the teenage boy. Can he trust that things changed?Weirdmageddon 2.0?Bill Cipher?Reverse Falls?Love?Who's Will?What does all of that have to do with the forest?Most importantly, is Dipper going to choose the right side in the end?-This is not the billdip or willdip that you would think. So keep that in mind when reading-Update Every other Wednesday:•Updates will come slower because of the fact that I have started school• I do need a beta writer or a partner, let me know if interestedStarted: July 31 2020Finished:
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper sighed as his sister Mabel and him got driven to the bus stop. They were going back to Gravity Falls after five years of not being there. Well, five years for Dipper at least. He hadn't wanted to go back since Weirdmageddon happened. Although neither of their parents knew about that. However, his parents did want him to go back. It was only because Ford and Stan were getting older now and this could be the last summer the two teens got to see them before they pass.

Mabel had gone down to Gravity Falls for the past four summers, and she always came back with a smile.

Dipper was glad she was so overjoyed from being there. Mostly because he felt bad about ditching her for his own interests. He had taken a liking to going to writing camps every summer. Along with him taking up weight lifting and art. Dipper had turned into an amazingly attractive young man since the last time everyone saw them at 12. With all the extra activities he took up, it was no wonder he had marriage proposals right and left from both men and women. However, being that he was 17, the proposals stayed in a small folder he kept in his bag.

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts when Mabel decided to speak to him.

"Everyone is going to be so exited to see you again bro bro!" Mabel squeals as she looks at Dipper with a smile.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Dipper chuckled softly as he waved goodbye to their parents, "You said that Wendy and Robbie moved to Washington last summer."

"I meant everyone that still lives there. Such as Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Waddles, Pacifica, Gideon, and Soos. Do I need to go on?" Mabel stated with sass.

Of course Dipper still loved her for all she is. Mabel hasn't changed since that summer they were twelve. Although she had managed to turn into a beautiful young woman. He never told her, because it would sound weird coming from her brother.

"How has it been since the last time I was there Mabes?" Dipper decided to use a nickname to get his sister to smile. It worked in the end.

"It has been a lot more calm since the weird things have slowed down. I'm sure we will see a double-headed deer or something though. Now that you're coming back!" She laughed with a wide grin. Dipper chuckled at her antics once more as they boarded the bus to Gravity Falls.

"Gravity Falls please," Dipper attempted at handing his money to the bus driver while his head was down.

What he wasn't expecting, was to hear the voice of one of his dear friends.

"Dudes!" Soos chimed before Dipper quickly looked up from the ground.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How have you two dudes been?"

Mabel took the liberty of answering for both of them.

" We are actually absolutely fantastic! Can we catch up later though?"

Mabel tried to sound nice as usual, since she didn't like hurting others feelings.

Soos smiled, "Sure dudes! Don't worry about paying for this bus ride though. This one is on me!" 

Mabel and Dipper both thanked him and sat in the very front seat so they could still talk to their friend. Dipper could tell that the drive was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet everyone is going to be excited to see you again, Dipper." Soos had decided to change the topic.

"Mabel said the same thing, "Dipper chuckled, "although, I don't know who in Gravity Falls would miss me. Other than you guys, of course."

"It's still good to see you back in town again." Soos stopped the bus in front of the Mystery Shack. "I still need to drop off the rest of these people. So, I'll see you, dudes, later!"

"Thanks, Soos!" The twins thanked their friend in unison as they stepped off of the bus. 

They raced each other to the shack and burst through the front door in excitement.

Stan and Ford came out from the kitchen, to greet them with hugs and smiles. 

"Hey kids, it's good to see you again. Especially you Dipper. I haven't seen you in a while. How have things been?" Ford hugged Dipper as he basked in seeing his great-nephew again.

Stan just chuckled at his brother. "Catch up with him later, I need him to go get the cooler from the back. I assume you know where that is kid?" He turned towards Dipper.

Dipper nodded, "Of course I do Grunkle Stan!" 

"Well, why don't you go set your sister's things in the Attic and change. Then you can get the cooler for me." Dipper just rolled his eyes and went upstairs with the bags.

Stan and Ford looked at Mabel as she looked at them. 

"What's the plan then Ford?" Mabel looked at her great uncle with wonder in her eyes.

Ford just looked away for a minute before responding. "We should let him figure out that he's back before we do anything else. Along with that, don't let him find out about the truth alright? He can't know under any circumstances." 

Stan and Mabel nodded with understanding. They couldn't tell Dipper who he was. That could cause a huge problem. 

On Dipper's end, he had heard some of what his family said downstairs. There was a hanging suspicion in the air that they were talking about him. However, he brushed it off as a silly thought and continued up the stairs. 

When Dipper made it to the attic, he set Mabel's stuff down and then went over to the other bed in the shared bedroom. He changed into a pair of short black jean shorts, along with a midnight blue tank top. His tattoos were completely on show. His left arm had the cipher wheel all along it, and his right arm had initials carved into it. Dipper didn't know who the initials belonged to. He just felt the need to get them as a tattoo. 

The seventeen-year-old boy headed downstairs and back into the living room. He noticed that the room was empty as he walked in. 

'Where did everyone go?' He looked around and finally found them all laughing outside. 

Mabel was the first to notice him. "Hey bro bro! Grunkle Stan said he has a surprise for you!"

Dipper looked at his great uncle in curiosity.

"I've decided that you and your sister are old enough to have your own rooms now. So, I've cleaned out the old wax room. Point Dexter over here, has furnished it and given you items he thought you would like." Stan smiled at Dipper while pointing to Ford. 

Dipper grinned and hugged his family tightly while he and Mabel cheered. He decided that he would go to his new room before doing the given task from his great uncle. 

"I think I'll go to my new room before I get the cooler for everyone. Thank you for the new room Grunkles!"

Stan and Ford chuckled. "Don't worry about the cooler. I can get it later kid. Go enjoy your new room." Stan ruffled Dipper's hair and then Dipper ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper ran into the shack and walked over to his new room. When he walked in, he had noticed that the room had been renovated to look like the attic he used to sleep in. Fond memories came back to him at that moment and he smiled. 

The window seat had three pillows on it. Each had its own unique design. The first one was just his signature blue. However, the other two looked vaguely familiar to the teenage boy. One had a yellow and blue triangle. Whereas, the other one had a black circle with a blue pine tree in the middle of it. Dipper switched his focus to the bed that he would be sleeping on for the next couple of months. It was a queen-sized bed with a blue bedspread. that threw Dipper off, and so he smiled fondly at the bed. 

On the farthest wall of the room, there was a classic dark oak wood desk with two wide drawers in the front. There were a couple of items organized on the desk. One being a neatly wrapped gift addressed to Dipper. He walked over to the gift in curiosity and picked it up. He looked around his room and then back at the gift. Dipper assumed it was from his uncle ford and just decided to open it. He gasped quietly at the gift inside the box. It was a charm bracelet with all of the zodiacs from Bill's Cipher wheel. The charms were all in silver, except for two. They were the pine tree and a triangle. Both were blue in color.

Dipper noticed that there was a folded up piece of paper in the box. He set the charm bracelet down, so he could read the note. 

Dear Pinetree, 

I have decided to give you a gift for helping my brother out in the past. Neither of you seems to remember it, but I am thankful. You saved his life because of your one small act of kindness. I do not expect you to know who I am. I also do not expect you to keep this note hidden from your family. However, I just wanted you to know that I am so very grateful for you. This bracelet has all of the zodiacs on it. Now, I know it may seem super weird to see after being gone for four years, but I felt you needed a reminder of who you are. 

You probably have questions about the two charms that are in color. However, I can't answer those questions right now. My brother is in danger and so am I. He is being held captive and I need you to save him once more. I'm afraid I can't save him myself because I am also being held captive. This note is being written in secret because I would be in a lot of trouble if it were to be found. My powers are dwindling and I do not have much left before they're all gone. I do have enough to send this gift to you and to ask for your help though. If you are willing to help, I can answer all of your questions. If not, then don't bother even wearing the bracelet I have given you. Don't think you can secretly wear it either because it will shock you. Not enough to injure you, but enough for you to not wear it. If you are willing to help me, please look in the gift box again.

There is an image underneath this note that is a ciphered message that only you can decode. It tells you who I am, who my brother is, and my brother's location of captivity. 

The truth may shock you.

Signed, W.C.

Dipper nearly fell down from the shock he was now feeling. He had so many questions and was also very scared. This mystery person somehow knew who he was, and even knew things about him. He was concerned because he couldn't remember much of anything from the past. Except for Weirdmaggedon caused by someone he should never trust. Bill Cipher. As scary as this all is, Dipper did want answers. So, he decided to help this mysterious person out. Then maybe he could finally understand what was happening. 

Finally deciding it was time for some rest, Dipper climbed into his bed and began to fall asleep. Not noticing how someone had walked into his room.


End file.
